hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Subjugation of Tarn-Vedra (Regime War)
In the alternate Regime universe of Hellcat Squadran universe, the Subjugation of Tarn-Vedra occurred during the Regime War. The planet of Tarn-Vedra, capital of the Systems Commonwealth, was attacked and subjugated by Hester's Regime years after the death of Elexis Sinclaire. Prelude After failing to negotiate with High Councillor Hester Shaw to cease her ruthless rule over Earth, the UGSF and GTVA fleets were called back in order to mount a full-scale assault on TRAPPIST-1, in conjunction with the Army of Light, Coalition and the Systems Commonwealth's High Guard. This action also brought the attention of the Shivans and the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species, which allied with Hester's Regime. A fierce war was fought in which the combined fleets were severely defeated after Hester auto-piloted the Hannibal into the TRAPPIST-1 star. Following the Regime's subjugation of the Spathi homeworld of Spathiwa, its population fled in massive numbers toward the Andromeda Galaxy. The Spathi Safe Ones joined the Systems Commonwealth and passed a law stating the existence of Hester's Regime are a crime that should be dealt with. Shortly after the death of Gianni Manero, Hester convened an all-night meeting with the highest echelons of fleet leaderships to discuss several incursions of her space by the Systems Commonwealth. At the end of the meeting she remarked that the Regime would start working on bringing Andromeda and Triangulum to her fold to challenge "big people" across the cosmos. Battle The first phase of the attack involved sending a delegation to the center of the Systems Commonwealth. An enormous Regime fleet attacked Tarn-Vedra. Many Spathi couldn't leave the planet were doomed to be slain by the Regime soldiers. The attack was witnessed by Supox scout forces. However, they were discovered by the UIMS patrol, and a fierce skirmish ensued. The VUX intervened, but before they could attack the Supox, they fled. The Thraddash claimed that they witnessed the attack as well. However, they were found out by Shivan forces, yet they prevailed. The Tywom made their way to Tarn-Vedra shortly after the attack concluded. Aftermath The battle lasted for several days, with heavy casualties on both sides. Many of the planet's inhabitants were forced to flee the capital world during the battle, while those who did not manage to escape were forced to stay. Potentially most of the planet's population were killed, captured or recruited by Hester's Regime as a result of the battle, and hundreds of millions of the survivors were sent into space on ships to further reduce the resources of the Systems Commonwealth. All Triumvirs, fearing for their lives, commandeered bits of the High Guard fleet and escaped to their outlying systems as the battle progressed. The High Guard fleet was somewhat diminished as a result. Regime and Shivan bomber wings bombed the already-devastated planet, while Regime soldiers searching the ruins for any survivors and executing them in cold blood. The Regime eventually captured Tarn Vedra. Despite scoring a strategic victory against the Systems Commonwealth, Hester had also made a huge military mistake. By simply sending her soldiers in waves, and by ordering some of her own vessels to crash into the planet's surface, she caused massive casualties among her own soldiers. The distraction and the takeover, although successful, paid an exorbitant price with severe losses. The Regime now had another galaxy to control, yet Regime commanders began contemplating a bid to replace Hester with a capable leader that would reform the Regime, crush everything and rule the universe. Shortly after this battle, the Regime's single strategic reserve was destroyed in a High-Guard ambush and, combined with the horrific losses, as well as the destruction of several other Regime assets in other places at the hands of the Combine, the Zolgear, the Ur-Quan, the Zangyack, the VUX, the Mycon and the Xen Aliens, it meant from this point on if Hester's Regime moved forces to any part of the galaxy, it would be at the price of somewhere else being left undefended, as Hester's Andromeda Campaign would be a total failure, despite short-lived alliances with violent, savage races such as the Ilwrath and the Lurg. To avoid this possibility, Hester had to take control of Birrin, the planet rich in resources she needed to build her fleet. There, she had an encounter with the Arilou Lalee'lay, in which she told them to leave or risk being destroyed. She even discovered the existence of the Chmmr, Chenjesu, Mmrnmhrm, Slylandro and the Sentient Milieu. Category:Battles Category:Inferno Regime-Verse